Sapos y culebras
by abygate69
Summary: UA Es una aberración, un crimen contra la naturaleza, pero la atracción siempre es inevitable, y en ocasiones es difícil de contener. Aunque seas ministro de magia. Crackpairing Reto para Crack! & Roll.


Me gustaría dedicarte este reto a la Administración de Crack & Roll, en especial a la pequeña Booh, por haber tenido tanta piedad de mí con ésta pareja (sonrisa malévola). Espero que lo disfrutéis. P

**Sapos y culebras**

Se dice muchas veces que la altura es un problema para destacar entre la gente, pero en ella es diferente. A pesar de su corta estatura, llama la atención de cualquier trabajador del Ministerio, haciendo sonar sus tacones de talla pequeña. De color rosa chillón, a juego con su esponjosa chaqueta de punto, y remata siempre su cardado y horrible peinado con un espantoso lazo de terciopelo negro. Sí ella es Dolores Umbridge.

Cabría destacar que, si se dice todos los trabajadores del ministerio, son _todos_ los trabajadores del Ministerio, ministro inclusive. Y ese es Rufus Scrimgeour. La anécdota de lo que ocurrió con estos dos personajes un día cualquiera de trabajo, se difundió por todo el ministerio e incluso por el colegio Hogwarts de magia, casi como una leyenda, un mito, y en otras ocasiones, un chiste.

Y es que, el ministro de magia y la –diminuta- alta funcionaria del Ministerio de Magia, mantenían un pequeño e íntimo secreto. Algunos todos aquellos chismosos podría decir que la profesora Umbridge era una amargada, y que al encapricharse de Scrimgeour y acosarle constantemente, persiguiéndole por todo el edificio, éste acabo cediendo. Otros, sin embargo, sustentan la teoría de que el viejo sapo amante de los gatitos, le lanzó al pobre ministro una maldición _imperius_.

Nada más lejos de la realidad, por favor. Simple y pura atracción física, al menos en un principio. Son personas mayores, que llevan – probablemente – toda su vida o gran parte de ella sin pareja, y de vez en cuando viene bien echar una cana al aire. Si sienten algo más, eso es algo que, yo al menos, ignoro. Sólo puedo contar lo que ocurrió aquel día.

- Señor ministro, desearía que me firmase esta autorización de una vez por todas.- Insistía Umbridge, con su chillona e insoportable voz.

- No será otro de esos documentos para clasificar a la gente del agua, ¿verdad, Dolores? – Gruñó el ministro.

Caminaban por un largo pasillo, ambos rodados por otros funcionarios que no paraban de preguntar, notificar, y pedir permisos al ministro.

- No pienso firmar eso, ya lo sabes.- Negó el ministro, parándose en seco.- El resto del mundo mágico conseguiría que me echaran a patadas.

Estuvieron parados en medio de aquel largo pasillo durante varios minutos, hasta que por fin se despejó, y quedaron ellos dos solos. El corredor, repleto de puertas a ambos lados, se había sumido en un profundo silencio.

Sin mediar palabra, el ministro se acercó a la puerta que había detrás de Dolores y llamó tres veces con los nudillos. Golpeó de nuevo, y al instante salió una mujer bastante mayor, delgada, de postura corva y de piel apergaminada. Parecía algo dura de oído.

- ¡Vuelva ahora mismo al trabajo! – Exclamó Scrimgeour, señalando hacia el interior con el dedo.

La mujer, confusa, frunció el entrecejo y murmuró "Perdón, perdón", de forma casi inaudible. Umbridge sonrió satisfecha, y sus rasgos de anfibio se marcaron aún más. El ministro se volvió hacia la puerta de enfrente y repitió la operación; llamó hasta tres veces. Nadie. Pues adentro.

* * *

- ¡No hace falta que se moleste, señor Weasley! – Decía Harry, casi brincando para alcanzar a las dos figuras pelirrojas.

- Eso papá, si estás ocupado, podemos volver más tarde.- Secundó Ron.

El señor Weasley sacudió la mano, quitándole importancia.

- No os preocupéis, chicos. Ahora tengo un rato libre, y sólo se tardan unos minutos en buscarlo.- Llegaron a un largo pasillo vacío y se detuvieron a la puerta de lo que parecía el despacho del señor Weasley.

Abrió la puerta bruscamente. Arthur estaba demasiado acostumbrado a encontrar su despacho vacío, por lo que causar estruendo al entrar poco le importaba. No obstante, aquel día, su despacho no estaba vacío.

- Ay, Dios.- Murmuró Harry, perplejo.

La mitad del enorme culo de Dolores Umbridge estaba apoyado en la pequeña mesa de madera del señor Weasley, mientras que el ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, inclinado sobre la mujer, tenía una de sus manos apoyada en el muslo derecho de la antigua profesora de Defensa.

- Oh, no.- Dijo Scrimgeour, tras girar la cabeza y descubrir al pequeño público asomado a la puerta.

Ante esas dos palabras, los tres reaccionaron segundos después de forma distinta. Para empezar, Arthur Weasley, como si acabaran de enseñarle un museo de enchufes eléctricos, abrió ligeramente la boca, aún sujeto al pomo; Ron sólo alcanzó a sujetarse al marco de la puerta y taparse la boca con la mano para no vomitar. Y Harry… oh, Harry.

- Entonces, señor Weasley, esto quiere decir que los sapos no comen sólo insectos.- Rió, con aire divertido.

- ¡Weasley, aquí no tiene más que ver! ¡vuelva al trabajo! – Chilló Umbridge, roja de ira y vergüenza.

- Lo haría, pero ustedes han mancillado mi escritorio.- Comentó el señor Weasley, señalando la mesa.

- ¿Tu…? – Murmuró el ministro, dirigiendo la vista hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta hacia el interior.

En ella, brillando por su presencia, había un cartelito, idéntico al del resto de las puertas de aquel pasillo, en el que rezaba _"Arthur Weasley"_.

- Ahora también comen culebras, Harry.- Susurró el señor Weasley, mientras Ron salía corriendo buscando un baño.

* * *

n/a: ¿Y bien? Espero que cumpliera con las expectativas. Aunque en cieto modo temí eso de que fuera "dinámico", y no supe cómo plasmar esa petición. Eso sí, sudé la gota gorda para encajar la situación, es una pareja chunga (ya que ni el uno ni el otro me gustan nada >.

Aby

* * *


End file.
